Entre de Bonnes Mains
by Galiko
Summary: Commissioned work. After their gathering in the Imperial City to mourn the Emperor's death, Hakuei is quick to return to her post. Kouen, as it happens, wishes he had more time to spend with her, and arrives unannounced, and with a great number of plans of his own-some of which, Hakuei could do without. Fortunately, she's a tolerant sort. Kouen/Hakuei.


The Imperial City is stifling, and that's why Hakuei leaves.

Ultimately, they don't need her there. They don't need her in their careful, pinpoint machinations against her mother-they need her to offer her opinions when she's already said all she has to say, or to keep her brother in check when Hakuryuu listens to no one except that Magi. It's why Hakuei hauls him back to the North with her, deciding that immersion in keeping their borders is a far better thing for him (a distraction, at the very least) than to stew over the Empress and her plans, whatever they may be.

She doesn't expect this visit, or for the stifling pressure of the Imperial City to return to her so soon.

"Princess, it's-"

The sound of horns makes it _very_ clear who it is, and Hakuei bites back a groan. Honestly, it isn't as if she doesn't want to _see_ her cousin. It's more that he would be far better utilized back in the capital, and there's no telling _why_ he's here-other than to micromanage, as per usual. Still, she steels herself, trying not to frown too deeply as she slips from her tent and goes to greet Kouen before he's even entirely into her camp.

"Hopefully, you aren't coming with bad news after traveling such a distance, Your Highness," she greets. _Though that's the only other option, other than micromanaging like the obsessive fool you can be. _

The sight of Hakuei is pleasing enough that the slight sharpness of her voice is entirely forgivable. Kouen smiles, bowing low to her as befits a princess of the realm, and steps forward in front of his retainers. "Only good news, Princess. I should think my presence should say as much, if Imperial City is able to withstand my absence for the time being."

He looks up at her face, and his chest tightens, seeing those familiar, lovely features, staring at him in person, alive and vibrant instead of just in the small portrait he carries around with him. "Shall we adjourn to your tent for a thorough report of the situation here?"

"As you wish, Your Highness." Seeing him _smile_ wills away the hint of irritation that she feels, and Hakuei bites back a sigh as well as she turns with a bow of her head to lead him to the tent in question. "Forgive me for my abruptness… I hardly expected a visit from you, especially so soon after I returned to my post."

"Your post," Kouen echoes, looking around the small cloth enclosure with some dry humor. "I assure you, my visit has nothing to do with a belief that you cannot handle your post, my lady." He crosses to her in an instant, reaching out a hesitant hand and laying it on her cheek. Betrothed they may be, but Hakuei's made it quite clear in the past that her body is property of herself alone, and any touching of it is at her discretion or will not be tolerated-an attitude Kouen's never considered endearing before.

He's being sort of cute, even if this visit is far from a balm to her nerves.

"Then what, dare I ask?" Hakuei bluntly inquires, her eyes lidding as she allows the touch, tipping her head against his hand. The slide of those well-worn, calloused fingers feel nice against her skin, and there's a warmth there that she _does_ find herself missing. "It isn't like you to leave the city when it's in such… turmoil."

"I-"

Kouen feels the sudden heat of embarrassment, finding himself unable to admit_ I just wanted to see you_, even though he _knows_ it's what she wants to hear. "We can discuss that later," he says instead, letting the back of his hand brush against her hair before falling to his side again. "How goes life on the border?"

_Close enough_.

Hakuei lets her lips curl into a small smile, and she drifts further into the tent, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Calm, as it has been for months now. The Kouga clan has been extremely amicable and I certainly can't report any issues."

"Excellent. Not that I would expect anything less from you." Kouen surveys the tent, taking a seat after making certain the chair will take his weight. "If everything is so smooth, doubtless you'll be returning home soon."

Slowly, her eyebrows raise. "Am I needed so badly back in the Imperial City?"

"Are you needed here?" Kouen looks up at her, the balance of her weight, the curve of her hip, the obvious _strength_ under the silhouette. "You said yourself it's been calm here for months. One village hardly requires the presence of the First Princess. Your talents will be put to more use elsewhere, don't you think?"

"My men still need a leader. Even if it's peaceful now, should we really leave one of our secured borders unattended?" Hakuei returns with a tilt of her head before she settles herself down, crossing her legs with a sigh. "Honestly, En. I'm not sure what you need me back in the Imperial City for, anyway."

"Your men?" Kouen finds he suddenly doesn't like the idea of Hakuei having _men_, especially men that aren't _him_. His voice drops, not wanting to be overheard, and he murmurs, "Pick a leader already, I want you to come home."

So much for being _cute_. Hakuei's brow furrows, openly annoyed. "Don't even start," she lowly, flatly chides. "I can tell what you're thinking."

Kouen's hand goes to his beard, stroking it in irritation. "Oh? What am I thinking, then?" A childish, foolish answer, he realizes immediately, which only worsens his mood.

"That your future empress is surrounded by large, dirty men and that is just _asking_ for trouble," Hakuei drawls, eyes lidding. "I'll have you know not a single one of my men has ever deigned to _look at me_ without my permission."

Damn. She _does_ know what he's thinking. Kouen stands, not liking how easy it is for her to watch him like this, and his face contorts into a scowl. "When did they become _your men_, anyway? They're just hulking barbarians, choose a chief by lots and let them go be unwashed somewhere else."

Irritation makes her briefly clench her teeth. "A large lot of these men are born of _Kou_, you know, and are part of my household. Or were you too busy moving little pieces on a chessboard to pay attention when I mentioned I have over 100 household vessels underneath my flag?"

"Which is precisely why we need you _elsewhere_, not permanently stationed at a border village of no account! Think of the good you could do at home, or in Magnoshuttat, or Sindria if it comes to that!"

"Sindria is not of our concern at this time! Or have you decided that it is, courtesy of that troublesome brat of a Magi?" Hakuei snaps, glaring up at him. "We have our own issues within Kou-we don't need to start any more wars, or make others uneasy with the weight of my presence when I am keeping the _peace_ here!"

"From what you've said, there's nothing _but_ peace to keep!" Kouen retorts, turning to stare down, looming over her. "My hands are tied at home, Ei! I _must_ prove my worth on the battlefield, so every faction will accept me as Emperor when the time comes!"

"Then prove it," she flatly returns, eyes flashing. "I have told you that you have my support, but not for senseless battle."

"There's nothing senseless about it!"

Kouen folds his arms, irritated, trying to make her _see_ what's so obvious to him. "There is a man," he says quietly, "who under the flag of peace, is gathering all the nations of the world to him, one at a time, becoming their High King without raising a sword. He has more dungeons than anyone alive, has started to turn two of my family to his cause, and sways the attention of my Magi. And his sworn enemies are the only people helping to support Kou. Is battle against a man like that really senseless? Or is it just inevitable?"

"… Perhaps if you gave Kougyoku more strength in her position instead of trying to marry her off as a tool, she would not be _swayed_," Hakuei slowly replies, "and perhaps if we focused on removing my mother from her position, Hakuryuu would not be so intent on destroying the entirety of the empire. _Those_ are problems that can be better addressed than going to war with Sindria, En. And maybe your Magi would better choose you instead of running off to play with that king if you paid attention to him instead of taking trips out here just because you missed me."

Kouen opens his mouth, then flops down on the pallet that serves as a mattress with a groan. "Don't _talk_ to me that way," he mutters, throwing an arm over his face. "You make me feel like an errant child."

Hakuei rises, her arms folding over her chest as she walks over, leaning down to stare at him properly. "You're acting like one. _Honestly_, jealous of my men? What next? Are you going to think I am giving my little brother more attention than I give you?"

"You _did_ bring him," he points out suddenly. "Honestly, what possible help can he be here? Not that I don't appreciate you getting him out of my way, but _really_."

"Because your Magi is apparently so bored with _you_ that he's harassing him now, and I didn't want him _killed_," Hakuei huffs, her frown deepening. "En, _really_. Use some of those observation skills you claim to have."

Kouen opens his mouth, then closes it again. "It's been difficult at home," he says quietly, "without you. With her in power."

"I _understand_ that, but you can't just…" Hakuei exhales a long sigh, and slowly drops down to sit on the edge of the pallet next to him. "I am not the end-all, be-all to fixing everything. It's flattering, that you think my presence will change so much… but it _won't_."

"But _together_," he urges, grasping one of her hands, looking up into her eyes, "together we've always been stronger. You and I are the only ones who can both _think_ and _act_, Mei only thinks, Ha only acts, and the rest of the girls do neither."

"… That's probably one of the more astute things you've ever said," Hakuei wryly compliments, her fingers gently curling within his grasp. "Though you're wrong. Gyoku thinks far more than you give her credit for. And Ha thinks, just after the fact."

"But neither of them are _you_." Ah, Kouen hates this talking business, especially about feelings. "Damn it, if I talk like a woman and tell you how much my heart hurts when you're away, will you have pity on me and come back?"

Hakuei hums underneath her breath, leaning down until her forehead drops against his. "That _might_ score you a few more points. Give it a try."

Damn. Just like a woman, to want to prey on his _feelings_. Kouen tries to resent it. He shuts his eyes, stroking his thumb across her palm, and says quietly, "I miss you, Ei. I came out here because I miss you. I…" He hesitates for a moment, then pulls out a few tightly-wound scrolls. "I wrote you these."

Hakuei blinks at that, drawing back enough to pluck the scrolls from his hand. "Hmmm? Writing me things now?"

"I always write you things." Kouen turns his face away, suddenly very interested in the tent wall. "You just don't usually see them."

Her eyebrows lift at that, and carefully, she unfurls one of the scrolls.

Ah.

Well.

Kouen's hardly a poet, but it's still adorable that he _tries_. And romantic, at that.

"… See, I much prefer this side to you than the crazed, war-mongering one," she murmurs, leaning back down to ghost a kiss to the shell of his ear. "_This_ is the man I look forward to marrying. War twists you into something ugly and I don't like it."

And this is why Hakuei is the most comforting person he's ever known, and simultaneously the most nerve-wracking. This is the side of him no one has ever wanted to know, that his father had drilled out, that the girls had laughed at. A warlike Prince is the only respected prince in Kou, but maybe, here in a tent alone with Hakuei, he can afford not to be. "Just….don't spread those around. There are more, at home."

"Spread them? Hardly. No one else is allowed to read them, they're mine," Hakuei murmurs, slowly moving to stretch out on the pallet next to him, laying an arm around his waist. "I'll read the other ones, though, when I return home. I bet they're just as lovely."

"They're nothing special," he mutters, nudging his head against her, relaxing against her warmth, her trust, her acceptance. "My head just gets full of you sometimes, I have to write it down or I can't think."

"Is _that_ what you're doing when I see you space out?" she teases, her eyes lidding as she butts her head right back.

"Most of the time," he says honestly. "Sometimes I'm thinking about troop movements. Sometimes I'm just dreading having to choose clothing for official occasions. I miss when they were all chosen for me, it's much more difficult now."

"Did you get rid of that last attendant of yours? He was fairly decent, all things considered." Hakuei presses her cheek down into the pallet, eyes lidding. "I'm surprised you didn't leave the city to go back to your _own_ post, after Mother's little spiel about how important it was for you to stay there."

"Who? Oh, he died. Damned inconvenient." Kouen reaches up and pulls the pins from his hair, shaking red waves free. "That's where she thinks I'm headed. No reason for her to know about this."

Hakuei's eyebrows raise, but she decides not to comment on that particular aspect of Kouen's decision making. Out of all of them, he can probably get away with it the most, considering her mother's favoritism. "Mmn. Lest you drag me back with you," she can't help but point out all the same, lifting a hand to tug on a strand of his hair. "I need to stay out here, En."

He sighs, letting his head fall back to the pallet. "I know. That doesn't mean I have to be content with the situation. I thought once you agreed to marry me I'd….I don't know, get to see you more."

"Once we're actually _married_, you'll get to see far too much of me and will be sick of me," Hakuei fondly returns, reaching up to brush his bangs from his face. "But that has to wait and you know it. It's sweet, that you miss me so. I miss you as well, but… we have our obligations to fulfill."

Kouen leans into her touch, reaching up to brush his thumb over her cheek. "Are you going to make me wait until I'm Emperor before marrying me? Or do you have some loftier goal in mind? Shall I become a god first?"

Hakuei snorts at that. "Maybe you'll achieve the latter sooner if you pay attention to your Magi instead of letting him harass my little brother."

"I've been _trying_," Kouen protests. "I even said nothing about him starting a war, though I've certainly been brushing him aside less lately. He just can't keep his feet planted on one country. It's not like when he was small, I can't just pet his head and make him happy anymore."

"… Or maybe you can, you just think you can't," Hakuei points out, but dismisses it with a shake of her head as she slides herself closer. "As long as I keep Ryuu away from him out here, it's fine."

"What are you afraid of?" Kouen asks, turning to wrap an arm around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "He's an odd little brat, and a bit regicidal lately, but he's hardly powerful enough to play in our weight class. And he listens to you, besides."

"I'm _afraid_ of him challenging our mother," is her slow, eventual admission, her eyes sliding shut. "And getting himself killed. I'm afraid of him being toyed with to the point that he thinks he hates you, or at least what you stand for, and trying to challenge you all the more. He doesn't listen to me as much as you think, En."

Kouen strokes a hand through her hair, shifting to urge her head down to his chest, resting on the rise and fall of it. "He's too hotheaded. Like Ha, but Ha listens to me and Mei so he doesn't get into trouble. And that _djinn_ he picked up, that was a blow."

"I don't like it," Hakuei softly replies, leaning into his chest and curling her fingers slowly into the back of his robes. "His household… how he manages to find the most horrifying creatures to sway underneath his power is beyond me, and he just hasn't been the same ever since acquiring Zagan."

"Ei." Kouen leans forward, brushing a kiss over the top of her head. "We'll make it right. When I'm Emperor, when the world is mine, we'll make it right. He's not stupid, he's a bright boy, he always listened to Yuu."

"He's not the _same_, En." Really, she can't expect him to understand, not when he isn't around Hakuryuu all the time like she is-when he didn't practically _raise him_. Hakuei sighs, giving a minute shake of her head. "Never mind. I'll deal with it, I've _been_ dealing with it."

Kouen wraps an arm around her, laying back down. "You have my support. For whatever you choose to do, here on the border or with Hakuryuu or anything."

Hakuei can't suppress a quiet snort at that. "Ten minutes ago, you were trying to forcibly haul me home."

"I miss you. Sometimes I love you so much I forget to trust you." Kouen lets out an irritated little noise. "Look, you got me to admit something embarrassing."

"That's somewhat satisfying," she replies with a smile, leaning forward to absently snap in the direction of his beard. "Say things like that more, and I won't be so annoyed when you march into my camp like you own it."

"Stop that, it's already not safe around Judal." Kouen closes a hand protectively around his beard. "I don't know why you like it when I say things that make me sound like a lovesick fool. Most women prefer their men to be strong conquerors, don't they?"

"But I already _know_ you're a strong conqueror," Hakuei mildly points out, leaning in to give the back of his hand a kiss instead. "That's why I like hearing the things I know less of."

"As you said, once we're married you'll doubtless see too much of them and grow sick." Still, he can't help but give her a smile, as adorable as she's being. "Stop it, you make me want to conquer _you_ instead."

"Said as if I'd mind." And in truth, it _has_ been awhile. They hardly had time to themselves during their last congregation within the city, and she had left so quickly that there was no _chance_. "I'm certain my men already think we're doing more than _strategizing_."

"Very observant of them." Kouen's eyes narrow, even as he rolls, pulling Hakuei on top of him. "Especially since we've been so good about keeping our involvement a secret. Unless you've been talking, which I very much doubt."

Hakuei's eyes roll at that as she settles atop him, quite content to flop there against his broad chest. "I haven't said a word. It's just a bit _obvious_ when my cousin waltzes into my camp unannounced, wanting to chat." She drags a hand up through his hair, ruffling it. "Don't worry. They won't talk about it."

Kouen smiles. "I trust you." _If not your men._ He leans up, claiming her mouth after what feels like years apart, and feels the rest of his troubles finally melt away.

Until a second later, when the tent flap opens and a shadow falls across them, a shadow that snarls, "Get off my sister!"

Suddenly, Hakuei has the urge to take it all back, and let Kouen grab Hakuryuu, haul him home, and throw him to the wolves.

She quells that urge with a slow, even breath, pushing herself up and turning her head to frown directly at her little brother. "He isn't _on me_, Ryuu," she flatly intones. "And keep your voice down if you're insisting upon being heroic."

Hakuryuu shuts the tent flap in a hurry, intent upon preserving her honor, and grabs his glaive firmly in his hand as he strides forward. "How _dare_ you dishonor her like that?" he hisses, face contorting as he faces Kouen. "Ei, let me take care of this."

In a way, Hakuei supposes she should be flattered that her little brother is so protective of her.

In another way, it's very annoying.

"Ryuu, stop." She's up in an instant, no matter how annoyed that makes her, grabbing for his arm to firmly stop him. "There's nothing to take care of," she lowly says. "En has done nothing that I didn't _ask for_."

Hakuryuu sees Kouen, sitting up and glaring at him as if he's going to equip a djinn any moment, and that just makes him see red all the more. "He's taking advantage of you!" he argues, trying to keep his voice down when he's so _upset_. "You should have told me he was here, I could have been your chaperone!"

"What a delight that would have been," Kouen mutters.

"En, you hush," Hakuei snaps over her shoulder, rather uncaring that she sounds all the world like a nagging sister than his betrothed. A deep, calming breath, and she turns her attention back to Hakuryuu, frowning. "Ryuu. He isn't taking advantage of me. He's…" She _knows_ Hakuryuu. She knows how stubborn he is, and how set his mind gets on things, and there's no way he'll simply let this go-"We're to be _wed_."

Hakuryuu's jaw hangs open, eyes nearly bugging out at the _shock_ of the whole thing. He looks from his sister to Kouen-_Kouen_, of all people-and back again, trying to will away the words in disbelief. "N-no! You can't! He hasn't asked my permission!"

Hakuei sighs, rocking back onto her heels. "Ryuu, I love you, but might I remind you that I don't _need_ your permission, not when I outrank you."

"But I'm the man of the household!" Hakuryuu insists desperately, grabbing her hand with his, closing the wooden one around the spear. "Ei, you're all I have left, I have to keep you safe!"

"… I _will_ be safe," she gently replies, giving his hand a firm squeeze as she wraps both of her own around it. "Between you and En, I have nothing to fear. This isn't a bad thing, Ryuu. Far from it."

"But-" Hakuryuu swears under his breath, tugging her farther away from Kouen's angry, slightly bored face to hiss under his breath, "You can't trust him! Not after everything he's done! What if he wants to hurt you?"

"Ryuu…" Hakuei heaves a long sigh, and pulls one hand away to firmly set it atop his head. "Do you realize you're insulting me by insinuating I cannot take care of myself in the least?"

"I-I didn't mean that! Just that you're a _woman_, I understand if you want to be an Empress, but-" Hakuryuu breaks off, biting his lip until it bleeds in frustration. "Ei, he's not the good man you think he is!"

"He _is_ right here," Kouen reminds him, voice dry and annoyed.

"I think," Hakuei levelly begins, "I am _quite_ capable of ascertaining whether or not he's a _good man_, Hakuryuu. Now, I would appreciate it if you would turn around, leave, and return to your post for the evening without disturbing us or speaking a word of this, for that matter."

Hakuryuu takes a deep breath, and nods. "I'll go." He turns to Kouen, eyes narrowed. "But don't think for a _second_ that you'll marry my sister without my permission. There are laws against that kind of thing!"

"On your way, Ryuu," Hakuei _cheerfully_ grinds out, giving him a little push for the last few inches before yanking the tent shut again and exhaling a long, tired sigh. "My deepest apologies for my brother," she mutters as she turns to wander back to the pallet.

"Can I kill him yet?" Kouen asks, keeping his tone light when he's far more serious than he wants to be. "Threatening my life is one thing, but he was quite the little brat to you."

"I _told you_ that he has been incorrigible lately," Hakuei says, flopping back down with as much grace as she can manage. "Honestly, it's a very good thing he isn't within the Imperial City pulling stunts like this."

"She'd kill him," Kouen says without a doubt, then snickers at a thought. "Can you imagine if he tried defending her honor like that, with one of _her_ dalliances?"

"Can we not talk about what my mother does?" Hakuei bemoans, rolling back over on top of him. "Especially in her private-or not so private-life."

Kouen makes a face, letting his hands close around her waist, then slide down to her hips. "Definitely not. As long as you don't start calling me _beloved son_, ugh." He brushes a kiss against her cheek, eyes alight. "I'd much prefer_ beloved husband _from you."

"Well… you're neither, as of yet," Hakuei points out, eyes lidding as she nudges her head beneath his chin. "But I suppose I can settle for a simple _beloved_, if it suits you."

Kouen strokes a hand up her spine, breathing in the scent of her hair, feeling her weight shift on top of him. "Are you too tired from all your duties?" he asks quietly. "If not, I'd rather take you out riding until we find a grassy hilltop miles away from prying little brothers and well-meaning sentries."

"Ah, still being romantic, are we?" she murmurs, butting her head lightly up into his touch. "I suppose I can summon up a bit of strength, with that in mind."

_More like unwilling to be spied on in the middle of making love to you._ Kouen stands, lifting her easily to her feet, and makes certain to maintain a respectful distance once they leave the tent. "You were saying you saw something odd on which border, was it? I should check it out, as long as I'm here checking in."

"Mmn, the southern-most," Hakuei idly offers, following a step behind him after taking care to briefly smooth her hair. Thankfully, none of her men turn odd, lingering glances their way. _Good, prove yourselves worthy of his continued respect so I can stay here and lead you_. "Perhaps an hour's ride."

Belatedly, Kouen remembers his own hair, flowing unbound and flame-red over his shoulders. Ah, well, what does he have to prove to barbarian tribesmen anyway? He swings onto his horse, then raises an eyebrow. "I can wait for you to saddle your mare, Princess, or you can ride with me."

"I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time, Your Highness," Hakuei simply offers, and hardly waits before pulling herself up into the saddle behind him, not waiting for an outstretched hand, "and it would be an honor to ride with you, of course."

Kouen wastes no time spurring his horse to motion with a squeeze of his knees, preferring not to resort to verbal commands, and the gelding leaps forward, leaving Hakuei's little camp of misfits in the dust.

It's an oddly nice feeling, having the wind through his unbound hair, and Kouen turns his face to the sun. "I can see why you don't want to come home," he admits. "I never get out like this anymore."

"Even when you're on the field, you're locking yourself up with your strategists," Hakuei lightly agrees, hooking her chin over his shoulder with a smile. "The city is so stifling, especially courtesy of Mother… if you could, I would say you should stay out here awhile."

"I can spare….a week, at most," Kouen says grudgingly, closing a hand over hers. "I simply don't trust anyone in the capital for longer than that without me there. Believe me, I _wish_ I could go running around the countryside, but someone has to stay and counter her power plays."

"Thus why I was surprised to see you in the first place," Hakuei quietly admits, curling her fingers beneath Kouen's. "No matter how much you say you missed me, I still think this was a bit foolish of you. A pity I can't stop being flattered."

"I had my reasons." He turns, nuzzling back against her cheek as he guides the horse with one hand, keeping an eye out for any likely knoll for a tryst. "You think too little of your charms. I'd have ridden to hell for you."

"Charming in theory, poor in practice," Hakuei sighs at him, squeezing her arms firmly about his waist. "I don't want you to die for me. I would much rather you be alive, so that we have the empire to look forward to together."

The horse crests another hill, far from any prying eyes, and Kouen reins in the horse, hobbling its legs and lifting Hakuei down by the waist. "It isn't exactly a fine featherbed fit for a princess," he murmurs, eyes sparkling, "but I think you might have had enough of those in your life. I want to see grass in your hair."

"Now you're trying to bring your poetry into everything, are you?" she teases, though rocks back onto her heels without protest. "I'll have you know I rather enjoy rolling about on the ground-far more so than retiring to a too-soft bed."

Kouen raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and you've so much experience rolling around in the grass?" He tries to keep it light, but the edge of jealousy leaks through, as it's so wont to do. As long as he doesn't actually _suggest_ that she's been doing such things with her barbarian menfolk, she probably won't hit him.

A deadpan stare follows that. "I _was_ referring to being something of a tomboy, you know," she replies, reaching out to give his beard a tug, unable to help herself. "Or do you forget my eagerness as a little girl to follow you out horseback riding and do very similar things to this? Mm, albeit more innocent."

Ah, yes, that makes more sense, and makes Kouen want to burn this entire valley to the ground a great deal less. He submits to her tug with bad grace, turning his head to softly bite one of the strands of her hair. "I loved it when you did that. You were the first girl I ever understood."

"Because I always fancied activities 'better left to men'?" Hakuei gives another little tug before leaning up to press a kiss to the line of his jaw instead. "I'm not sure what that says about you, En."

"Because I could never understand a girl who preferred needlepoint to snowball fights," Kouen counters. He lowers himself to the grass, tugging her down onto his lap to wrap his arms around her waist, sliding down to squeeze her thighs with a grin. "Mind you, I never figured out how you got us all to put our snowballs down and come inside for cider either."

"I'm not _entirely_ without a woman's charms… ahh, but most girls don't like to get dirty at all, that's the thing," she sniffs, settling down with a faint smirk and draping her arms over his shoulders. "I, obviously, don't mind."

"Oh?" Without further preamble, Kouen dumps her onto her back, eyes alight as his teeth scrape over her neck, her shoulder, the area under her chin. His hands hike up the hem of her robes, bunching it around her waist, hard and eager between his thighs at the sight of her so _vulnerable_ underneath him. "You don't mind when I take you like you're already my wife?"

Hakuei's breath hitches in her throat, her eyes lidding and hands grasping, clawing at his shoulders to firmly pull him down as she wriggles into the grass. "Let's pretend I already am," she murmurs, squirming to loosen the fastenings of her robes in kind, her next breath making her chest heave far more easily.

Ah.

Kouen nuzzles down into her neck, leaving marks the way he will once they're _married_, glad that at least out here no one is going to think….well, they'll all think, but none of them will have the power to say anything. "How," he rumbles, purring against her ear when his finger traces down the neckline of her parting robes, "will you serve your husband, your Emperor?"

It's only for _Kouen_ that she truly enjoys this, especially the concept of _serving_. A shiver rakes down her spine, lips parting to suck in a soft, unsteady breath as Hakuei lifts one of her own hands, tugging open her robes to better reveal the swell of her breasts. "_Any_ way would be an honor, of course," she breathes, fisting a hand against his back, wriggling to press her thighs about his hips. "My body is yours."

Any thoughts of taking her, of making her serve, of-well, any thoughts at _all_, really, melt away at the sight of bare skin, and Kouen bends his face to mouth over one of them with all the intent of a devotee, kneeling before his goddess. Her skin tastes different from any other woman, less perfumed, more heady, and he spreads her thighs apart, knees between them. "Then I am wealthy indeed," he murmurs, mouth full of soft skin. It's impossible not to wonder what it would be like to suckle here after she's borne him a child, swollen and ripe and utterly his.

A hiss of breath escapes her lips, and Hakuei's fingers drag upward, twisting up through his hair, back arching to better press herself up into the slick, warm heat of his mouth. When Kouen is like _this_, there's little better, _nothing_ that could make her want another man more, and a groan wells in her throat as she squirms, toes curling within her shoes. "We both are," she manages, eyes fluttering. "Especially… ahh… when you're like this-"

"I'm only like this for you."

Kouen leaves that to Hakuei to imagine what he means, that he's only so hard for her, only so intent for her. Better, that she doesn't know him _too_ well, doesn't know that he's only kind, only gentle for her.

(She probably knows, anyway.)

His hips roll down, dragging the length of him up the inside of a smooth thigh, up the slick cleft of her, through short hairs and back down again, rubbing against every slick softness. "Spread them wider," he urges, not because he can't force her legs open, but because with her, he doesn't want to.

Hakuei sinks her teeth into her lower lip, averting her eyes upward with a shuddering heave of breath as she does as she's told all too eagerly, wriggling down to slide herself against his hand, her thighs quivering from the effort it takes not to just try and ride his hand. "I'd be as jealous as you are all the time," she admits with a laugh, "if you were like this for some other woman."

"Never."

Kouen makes promises, sometimes. This one, he'll keep.

A long slow rub of his fingers against her, and he pulls away, giving her lips a hard, demanding kiss before sliding up against her. His blood thunders, wanting her, _craving_ every inch of her around him, and he pulls back enough to look into her eyes as he sinks in slowly to that slick sweet tight heat. "Just you."

She's _not_ ashamed of the whine that pulls from her throat, not in the slightest, not when it feels so _good_ to have Kouen inside of her after what feels like forever. Hakuei groans, her eyes rolling back as her back arches, her hands twist up into his hair, her teeth catching against his lower lip as she pants into his mouth, wriggling down to slide _faster_ down onto his cock, wanting and needing and _eager_. "Good," she huffs out, "then know… no other man will have me like this-just _you_-"

It seems odd, to Kouen, that a woman could enjoy this as much as he does. From the unbridled ecstasy on Hakuei's face, however, that's another thing he'll have to rethink eventually. "You," he pants, hands digging into the grass, taking his weight off of her body, "are trying to make me a better man." It comes out a breathless, desperate accusation, no matter the humor in his voice.

A breathy laugh escapes at that, and Hakuei languidly kicks off a shoe, eager to dig her toes into the earth as she arches up, sighing as she presses down against him. "You're already a good man-but improvement… is never a bad thing."

_You're the only one who thinks so._

Kouen doesn't really mind. Being thought of as a good man is hardly one of his life goals, and it's never influenced his behavior much until now.

Only in Hakuei's arms does he ever feel like seeing how it would be to become someone different, someone who would deserve her. "There's-not too much to improve, is there?" he pants, sliding hard into her, feeling the little shock of pressure as their bodies move in the sharp motion of a slap.

A little squeak pulls from her lips in spite of herself, her fingers clenching into the back of his neck and body shivering from how _deep_ he presses inside of her, leaving her head to tip back in hopes of sucking in a deeper breath. "N-not… too much," Hakuei gasps, eyes fluttering shut. "Just with a few things… otherwise, I wouldn't be with you _now_."

She's serious, Kouen knows. For all their betrothal, for every promise, Hakuei suffers no fools. If she truly believed of him what most folk do, there's no way she would be here, taking him inside, pulling him close and _wanting_. "A relief." Kouen mouths a kiss along her jawline, voice coming harsher, rougher. "Don't worry, there's little I'll change about you."

Hakuei's arms tighten as her hands drag down his back, bunching into fabric, clawing through it when he presses _deep_, makes her gasp and arch and moan with her back a taut bow courtesy of every other thrust. "Remind me I'm yours," is her ragged exhale to follow. "T-that's-the only thing-"

"You _are_ mine." Kouen's teeth are sharp, his mouth hot on her neck as he sucks and bites, hands gripping tightly enough to leave a dozen bruises up and down her body. "Mine to cherish, mine to-"

It was a speech or a poem in his mind, a barely-comprehensible mumble when he tries to say it aloud, all while driving deep inside of Hakuei, wanting to _make her understand_. "Every part of you is mine."

Even back at home in the Imperial City, Kouen isn't quite like _this_.

He doesn't bite, he doesn't mark, he doesn't _claim_. He's careful, and _worships_ her, and that's good and Hakuei loves it. But this-this makes her shudder and arch and groan and claw at him, clutching and holding tight as he _uses_ her, makes her his again and again with every thrust, and she loves this, too.

Hakuei swallows down a whimper as her body gives in, shuddering, clenching, a shivering mess around him as she sags into the earth, chest heaving with every breath, her vision glazing and everything so, _so_ hot.

Hakuei's face is something of a surprise to Kouen; usually he's too careful for too long, and only loses himself at the end, face buried somewhere in his pleasure, only sensing Ei's pleasure as some drawn-out series of aftershocks twitching around his cock. This time, he _sees_ her come, feels her arch and contract in ecstasy, shuddering around him, and the feel of it drives him insane.

He's never taken her so hard as on a bare hill of grass, staining them both green and red with the rasp of their bodies together, his beard against her face, his hips against her hips, his hands on her waist, his cock deep inside as he groans, spilling inside her with a slow, rippling shudder that goes through him.

If this is how it feels to lose control, watching Ei buck and writhe and please herself on his cock…

Maybe he can afford not to be so selfish with her, after all. Another way she's fixing him, even if she doesn't know it.

Slowly, Hakuei comes down from her high, shivering and twitching as she does, sinking down into the ground in what feels rather like a boneless heap. En is so warm and solid above her that she can't _help_ but pull him down, snuggling against him with a long, sated sigh. "Like that," she murmurs into his shoulder, pressing a warm kiss there. "All the time. That's what I want."

"As you wish." Kouen wraps his arms securely around her, using his strength to make sure she feels _secure_. "We can sneak out to the gardens every night to make little Princes. I won't tell if you won't."

"And princesses," she mildly replies, butting her face into his neck quite contently. "If you were throwing me over the back of your horse and dragging me back home for _that_, it almost sounds nice."

"Oh, are you coming around to the idea of a dashingly romantic kidnapping?" Kouen teases. "We could spare all the expense of a wedding if I just tossed you in a bag. Shame, a girl once kicked my shins and told me it was a barbaric practice, and I'd have a better chance marrying a pigeon."

"That girl was right," Hakuei sniffs, wriggling underneath him to stretch out a foot and poke his leg with it. "Maybe the pigeon would make nests in your beard. You'd probably like that, being able to raise your children so close to your bosom."

There aren't quite words for how horrified Kouen is at that, and he settles for blank, uncomfortable staring instead.

"… I was joking, I won't let anyone touch your precious beard. Not even pigeons."

Kouen mutters something that sounds like _It's a delicate subject_, but muffles it into her shoulder. "Princesses don't need a sense of humor. Whatever will the children think?"

"That their mother has a good head on her shoulders and a mind to go with it," Hakuei smartly retorts, giving his hair a tug. "Don't relegate me to baby maker. I'll be leading armies up until the day I push out your children and then be back out afterwards, thank you very much."

"Leading armies?" Kouen asks, raising an eyebrow. "As of now, you're leading a barbarian horde to stay exactly where they are. Maybe you'll get rusty."

"These _barbarians_ are loyal Kou subjects now," she firmly replies. "And they're protecting our borders, no matter how you want to look at it."

Kouen bites back the retort that they're protecting it from nothing so much as mosquitos, preferring to enjoy their time together without resorting to a fight. At least, as little fighting as he can manage. "How much longer?" he asks instead, quietly. "Until you come home to me?"

"… Give me a _reason_ to be home, and I'll consider it," Hakuei eventually says, sighing as she lets her head loll back onto the grass. "As of now… I think you know it's better for me to be out here, En. My mother's reach isn't nearly so far, and it's good to be out of her range for the moment, for all of us."

It's good advice, and Kouen wants to take it. He turns it over in his mind all evening, thinking of Gyokuen, of Hakuei, of the border lands and Imperial City, sleeping hardly at all.

When daybreak finally comes, he peels his way out of his tent (long-since vacated by Hakuei far before dawn). A few words to a barbarian, and he's pointed in the direction of a small bathing pool, though he hastily declines any invitation for assistance; no one needs to see her in any sort of undress but him.

He watches for a moment, as Hakuei runs a damp cloth over her body, wetting it from the spring and trailing it against her skin, underneath her robe. "You could have woken me for this."

"Ah, but my prince _does_ need his beauty sleep." Hakuei turns her head, offering him a faintly amused smile. "Or is it just your beard that doesn't take kindly to when you are roused before you'd like to be? It's looking a bit ruffled this morning."

Kouen's hand goes automatically to his chin in horror. No-it's just a cruel joke. Not a hair is out of place, he'd have felt it immediately.

"Wretch," he mutters, hauling her up by the waist for a kiss. "You're lucky I don't toss you in this pool."

Hakuei blinks up at him innocently. "My apologies, it looked a bit off from this angle, you see." It's a talent, keeping a straight face when teasing the man like this. "You're welcome to toss me in the pool, though. I'm assuming you'd like to fish me out like some gallant hero?"

He mouths a kiss over the curve of her ear, then nips it sharply with his teeth. "More like join you. You're as slippery as an eel in the water, don't think I've forgotten all those dunkings you gave me during the summers."

"Good answer." A low, rumbling purr of approval slips from her throat, and Hakuei's hands slide up the front of his chest, idly plucking free the fastenings of his robes. "It can be a bit chilly in the mornings. You're certain a pampered prince like yourself can withstand it?"

"Not so pampered I can't appreciate the finer things in life," Kouen says, amused as he lets his robes fall to the grass. "Like how you feel dripping wet."

That's all the warning he gives before tossing her bodily into the pool, diving swiftly after her to prevent retaliation in kind.

It _is_ a bit of a shock to be doused suddenly in less than warm water, and Hakuei comes back to the surface with a gasp, glowering in Kouen's direction as she squirms to rid herself of still-clinging robes and toss them onto the grassy shore. "I still have the mind to try and drown you," she threatens, wiping a wet strand of hair from her face.

Kouen's arms snake around her waist, pulling her close to splay his fingers out over her belly, imagining the future. "Come back with me. Today."

Ah, they're on this again. Hakuei snorts quietly as she leans into him, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "How many times have I told you now that I can't?"

"It'll be different. I've thought...if she were gone…" Probably not in the _best_ taste to kiss a woman's naked body while talking about murdering her mother, but needs must. "She's powerful, but so are we. If we threw a coup, just the two of us…"

A long sigh escapes her at that, and Hakuei slowly shakes her head, pulling back enough to properly look up at him. "It isn't just my mother we have to worry about," she points out. "She has the full support of the organization… and if we were to try and dispose of her, they would retaliate in kind, no matter how they want for your own power."

"Would they, though?" Kouen asks, brushing his fingers against the smooth pale curve of one shoulder. "Just because they support her doesn't mean they _like_ her. Kou is a powerful enemy to have, they might just as likely throw me their support rather than attempt to avenge a fallen schemer."

"… Do you really want to gamble on that?" Hakuei quietly asks. "How confident are you, for example, that your Magi would follow _you_, and not the whims of his keepers?"

"The Magi is no concern," Kouen mutters. "Even if he weren't loyal-and he _is_-he's also not intelligent enough to hold grudges for lost causes. If we make our move when he's off in Sindria, by the time he comes back he'll have no choice but to accept the way things are now."

"It's just not a good idea, either way," she sighs, shaking her head. "My mother… even if not all of Al-Sarmen sides with her, a great number of them do. I just think disposing of her would be a premature move at this time, and not good for you _or_ our empire."

Kouen's face becomes an impassive mask. "I thought you'd be more willing to take the chance. Maybe I overestimated your desire to come home after all."

Hakuei's lips twist into a frown. "It isn't that I don't want to come home and be with you. It's that I don't want to do so _prematurely_. En, you _have_ to realize how delicate of a situation this is. It isn't just something you can take to a battlefield."

"Maybe it should be!" He sounds like a spoiled child, he _knows_, but it's frustrating enough to make him want to tear his hair out. "If it were anyone else attempting to seize control of the country that's ours by right, would you still be so hesitant?"

"If they had the backing of Al-Sarmen, too? Yes!" Hakuei pulls back, arms folding over her chest. "_That's_ the key, you know. That organization-they have absolute power over us, ever since they thought us 'worthy' of that Magi. What does he even do but start more problems for you?!" Now probably isn't the time to go on a tirade about how he's influencing Hakuryuu, too.

"He won't _be_ a problem when he's chosen me as the strongest, best king!" Ah, this is getting out of hand, Kouen _knows_, feeling his hand curl into a fist. At this rate, he'll have to stop on the way home to clear out a dungeon, just so he won't fly into a rage at every single thing back in Imperial City. "Tell me you're by my side, and you'll see just how little their power is _absolute_."

"En, I _am_ with you-just-" A long, weary sigh escapes her. "In this… you need to wait. I know you want me home, but what good will having me there _be_ when things fall to ruin? Have you even discussed this with Mei yet? Or _any_ of your generals, so they'd be better prepared? Or is this just one of your whims because you want to lock me up in a room and see me play the role of a 'real' princess for a change?"

Kouen's arms fall from around her, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself, reminding himself that losing his temper will not have the desired result. "I had thought you were as eager as I to see you play the role of _wife_. Or is that only when you don't risk losing your precious independence?"

Hakuei's eyes narrow. "Just because I will be your wife does not mean I will be _controlled_ as every other woman you've toyed with over the years. I am a general in my own right, and I'll stay that way."

"And when I am Emperor, and you my General," Kouen demands, "if I tell you to leave your precious tribesmen and return to your post, will you listen? Or will you flaunt your disobedience still?"

"… It depends on whether or not you are asking me to come home as a general, or as your wife that you'd like to dress up at your side," Hakuei honestly replies, frown deepening. "I was under the impression you _enjoyed_ my strong will, or is that only when you find it cute?"

Kouen folds his arms, annoyed with himself now for being naked in a pool rather than looking impressive somewhere. "Strength is only an asset when tempered by _loyalty_. Yours has always been exceptional-when we are married, am I to expect it will be less so?"

"When did I _ever_ say that?" Hakuei finds it very difficult not to reach up and strangle him. "This isn't about loyalty, En. If anything, I would hope you would find my _honesty_ in attempting to tell you the right thing to do to be more a display of loyalty than anything!"

Frustrated, Kouen dives under the water, hoping the cool water will cool his head a bit before he says something he'll no doubt regret in an instant. When he comes up, his mind is marginally more clear, though no less focused. "Give me a time. A definite time. And tell me we'll move by then."

Hakuei can only sigh again, her eyes lidding. "En. You know as well as I do that such a thing is impossible to plan for until we know what _her_ plans are."

"But we'll never learn them if we don't _act_," he insists. "She's careful, and too smart to reveal herself for anything less than her plans coming to fruition. I'm tired of playing to her tune by being too afraid to move!"

"Then you need a better plan than simply 'come home, Ei, and we'll destroy her,'" Hakuei sighs in frustration. "When _you_ come up with a good plan, _then_ we can have an actual timeline of events. Until then, it's better to bide our time and make sure we're entirely ready!"

Kouen seizes her by the arms, grabbing her close and kissing her hard over all her protests. Deep inside him, the thrum of impending _war_ beats, letting him know the time is soon. "Then I'll make one. And the next time you see me riding over the horizon," he promises, "it will be to tell you your mother is dead, and you are an Empress. I swear this much to you."

"… Can you at least discuss this plan with me first, before you consider getting yourself killed?" Hakuei's hands lift, cupping his face. "No matter how capable or powerful you are, I still _worry_ about you. I'm allowed that much if you are allowed to worry about me."

Kouen leans his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath. At least when she's like this, it makes him feel less like he's going to war against his love. "Of course. Though...if things change suddenly and you're so far away, I'll have no way to consult you first."

"I understand that." Hakuei's hands slide back through his hair, pulling him down a bit more to press a soft kiss to his lips. "And _that's_ fine, though I will still worry. Just… the last thing I want is for you to run headlong into something and make foolish mistakes. You have good advisors, consult them before giving into the desire to simply off her."

"It's a _very_ strong desire," Kouen mutters, "especially when she starts _touching_ me, Ei. There's only so much a man is expected to endure. Even if I _know_ she's counting on that, it doesn't make it any less difficult."

Hakuei grimaces in open sympathy. "… Thus, the reason for the times I am annoyed about my own resemblance," she wryly admits. "I would apologize for her… less than savory behavior, but at this point…"

"We'll make our own apology." Kouen bends, kissing the curve of a shoulder. "With her corpse, before long. And then we'll be through with all this nonsense, with nothing to worry about but the glory of the Empire and each other."

"Mmn." Hakuei heaves a long sigh, and idly scoops up a handful of water to splash him with. "And _until then_, you're not allowed to keep being foolish. Remember how I said you're a good man? Don't make a fool out of _me_ by promoting such an idea if you aren't acting the part. You get a small idiot allowance once you're on the throne, but only a small one."

"Hmm, sounds difficult. What is my punishment if I run through it?" Kouen teases, letting a hand snake around her waist. "Something good, I hope."

"Considering how creative I've been said to be, I'm _sure_ I can think of something to suit your tastes," she quips right back, dropping her head comfortably back onto his shoulder.

Another day of relative bliss is all they can afford before Kouen _actually_ has to head to his post. It's worth it, no matter the sulky stares of her little brother, and the occasional comment from one of her men that makes her hope Kouen doesn't catch wind of it. The man is too sensitive for his own good, too _jealous_ in spades, but, well… it's endearing, in a way, once she teaches him how to curb it in, just a bit.

"Your Highness." Formalities aside, Hakuei still smiles as she bows her head when seeing Kouen and his attendants off. "I wish you the safest of journeys."

Kouen gives her a bow deeper than any he's given except to his own father, knowing she understands even the things he doesn't say. "And I, for my part, will make offerings every day to guarantee your swift and safe return."

His gaze darts to the side, holding that of both Hakuryuu and one of the barbarian chieftains, letting steel creep into his stare. "Doubtless you will be taken care of until then, Princess."

_Endearing_ is definitely the term she will continue to use. No one else but her would probably think that, especially with every attempt Kouen makes to bring her to his side and make her docile and _domestic_ (annoying, at best), but when the man is so honestly protective and _concerned_…

Hakuei straightens, eyes lidding as she holds Kouen's gaze. _You have nothing to worry about, but thank you for worrying all the same._ "I am in the best of hands, Prince Kouen. Please be sure to focus on far more important things."

"I will. And they will be taken care of," he promises, and in his mouth, it's far more than words. It's a resolution, an oath, to be fulfilled the day heads roll across the throne room's floor, and the rightful occupant sits upon it. "Goodbye, Princess. Until you can _truly_ be in the best of hands."

_Mine_.


End file.
